


Сквозь сетку

by Cheshuya, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Ойкава готовится впервые увидеть Ивайзуми сквозь сетку





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Ойкава вышел из автобуса ровно в ту же секунду, как на землю сплошной стеной хлынул дождь — как будто там, сверху, кто-то перевернул кастрюлю, полную воды. В одном из раскатов грома Ойкаве даже послышался злорадный смех.

Конечно, он не взял с собой зонт. Получив сообщение, он только схватил со столика ключи и телефон и выскочил за дверь, пока никто не заметил — а не то его неминуемо провожали бы расспросами, на которые у Ойкавы не было никакого желания отвечать.

Он бежал по лужам, натянув на голову пиджак, но сам не понял, зачем — все равно вымок до нитки моментально, но видел, что так делают в фильмах. Ойкава вскочил на ступеньку под козырек ресторана и встряхнул головой. Глянул на часы. Он даже не опоздал.

Ойкава через стеклянную дверь заглянул внутрь. Ресторан был европейского типа, с приглушенным освещением и круглыми столиками, за которыми кое-где сидели склонившиеся друг к другу парочки. Он обвел взглядом всех, кого смог разглядеть, и почувствовал себя неуютно. Нужно было выбрать что-нибудь более традиционное, такое, к чему они привыкли. Но Ойкава слышал когда-то, как однокурсница рекомендовала это место своей подружке, собиравшейся на свидание, а потом название само собой всплыло в голове в самый неподходящий момент.

Ойкава набрал в грудь воздуха и толкнул дверь. Мягкий перезвон колокольчика утонул в оглушительном грохоте, и Ойкава буквально запрыгнул за порог, вытянувшись по струнке. Проходящая мимо официантка удивленно посмотрела на него и только затем поклонилась.

— У вас зарезервирован столик?

— Да, — Ойкава попытался улыбнуться, но дернулся почему-то только один угол рта. — Меня тут ждет друг.

Она вежливо улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, давая ему пройти. Ойкава перекладывал с одного локтя на другой мокрый пиджак и вертел головой, пока не заметил одинокую фигуру, сидящую к нему спиной, в слабо освещенном углу. Он крадучись подошел, протянул руку и вдруг замер, как будто до этого тело действовало на автомате. Привычка со школы, только в этот раз Ойкава вдруг понял, что здесь и сейчас это будет не кстати. А просто сказать "привет" по-человечески теперь не получится, и что делать, может, все-таки дернуть его за ухо, как обычно...

— Ойкава, садись уже, — ворчливо произнес Ивайзуми, продолжая неторопливо пролистывать меню.

— Ива-чан, — обиженно протянул Ойкава, испытывая невероятное облегчение, и плюхнулся на свободный стул. — Ты как обычно испортил мое грандиозное появление.

Иваизуми скептически осмотрел его, и Ойкава убрал назад прилипшие ко лбу волосы.

— Нет, у меня бы так не получилось, — усмехнулся Иваизуми и протянул ему через стол второе меню. — Давай уже заказывай, умираю от голода.

Ойкава расслабился, как будто с плеч свалился камень. Он всю неделю думал, как пройдет их встреча — все-таки не виделись пару месяцев, дольше, чем когда бы то ни было. И вообще, с приездом в Токио видеться получалось редко и мельком. Они созванивались, конечно, но в какой-то момент перестали планировать встречи из-за катастрофического несовпадения расписаний. 

Ойкава не думал, что это будет расстраивать его настолько сильно. И не думал, что будет так невыносимо скучать. Это было глупо и слишком по-детски, даже по родителям он так не скучал.

Теперь главное, чтобы Ивайзуми ничего не заметил. Ойкава достал телефон и посмотрел на себя в темный экран — пару раз улыбнулся на пробу, пока Ивайзуми был увлечен прочтением европейских названий блюд, и остался доволен результатом. Выглядело естественно, нервозность никак не отпечаталась на лице.

Когда они сделали заказ, Ойкава сложил на столе локти и поиграл бровями.

— Ива-чан, ты знаешь зачем я здесь.

— Понятия не имею, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Я ведь просто так предложил встретиться. Не думал, что ты согласишься.

Ойкава на миг растерялся. Что значит — не думал? Конечно, когда у Ойкавы выдавалась свободная минутка, он был только рад провести ее в компании Ивайзуми. Просто в какой-то момент начали появляться сомнения. А, может, их редкие встречи были к лучшему? Так они быстрее отвыкнут друг от друга, Ойкава, наконец, сможет разобрать ворох проблем, не отвлекаясь на жизнь Ивайзуми, которая вдруг побежала по другим координатам. 

Поэтому, когда Ивайзуми позвонил, Ойкава сперва растерялся. Нет, согласился он сразу же, на автомате и не раздумывая, но потом зачем-то начал придумывать повод. И вот придумал.

— Хочу, чтобы ты все-все мне рассказал о своей команде.

Ивайзуми, до этого какой-то необъяснимо напряженный, словно сдулся, обмяк и откинулся на спинку стула. Он усмехнулся.

— Ага, ну ясно. Действительно, записей у вас нет, обновленный состав еще ни разу не играл в открытых матчах...

— Вот именно, — Ойкава взял в пальцы вилку и поводил ею в воздухе, — ненавижу играть с соперником, о котором ничего не знаю.

Ойкаве захотелось получше рассмотреть улыбку, которую Ивайзуми спрятал под козырьком ладони. Вместо этого он снова вцепился в меню, поерзав на стуле, но уже через секунду поднял глаза — лицо Ивайзуми в свете тусклой лампы казалось уставшим, но черты были мягкими, расслабленными.

В эту секунду Ойкава как никогда четко осознал, что они все еще лучшие друзья. Иначе и быть не могло: никакое отсутствие встреч не могло это изменить. По мнению Ойкавы, это Иваизуми первым начал вести себя странно, немного отстраненно: оттуда и взяла старт теория Ойкавы об отвыкании. Это было как раз в духе Ивайзуми. Когда нужно было покончить с чем-то неприятным, но необходимым, он всегда сдирал пластырь одним движением. И Ойкава, в некой параллельной реальности, где рассудок главенствовал над чувствами, понял, зачем он это делает. Им нужно было разойтись немного во всех смыслах — хотя бы для того, чтобы сдержать данное друг другу обещание выложиться на полную, когда они встретятся лицом к лицу.

Но теперь, разглядывая тени от ресниц на щеках Ивайзуми, Ойкаву это больше не пугало. Под ребрами даже защекотало что-то вроде предвкушения.

Наверное, именно из-за облегчения у него и развязался язык.

— Ива-чан, не волнуешься перед игрой?

Ивайзуми повернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— В смысле, начинать сезон с поражения — не очень приятно, так? К тому же, в игре с бывшим капитаном!

Ивайзуми приподнялся, глаза опасно блеснули, а кулаки на мгновение сжались:

— Ах ты… — а потом он расслабился как-то разом, за один неуловимый миг, наморщил нос и расхохотался, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Какой-то ты все-таки засранец, — восхищенно сказал он, и Ойкава кивнул — само собой.

А потом Ивайзуми ухватил его за нос и начал тягать вправо-влево, приговаривая:

— Кто-то слишком много болтает.

Это было совсем небольно, скорее — щекотно, но Ойкаве никак не получалось сосредоточиться, потому что ощущение теплых пальцев — твердых и сильных, казалось знакомо-незнакомым. Такое ощущение бывает, когда приходишь домой после долгого отсутствия — вроде бы все по-прежнему, и в то же время изменилось. Ойкава даже не мог сходу сказать, изменился ли он сам, или изменился Ивайзуми. Но он замер, как дурак, с зажатым носом — и Ивайзуми тоже замер, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. Они застыли в этой нелепой композиции, которой Ойкаву можно было бы шантажировать до конца дней. А потом нелепость происходящего, как снежный ком, покатилась на них и размазала по столу хохотом. Ойкава ржал так, что выступили слезы, и звонкий смех Ивайзуми не отставал. Наверное, они сейчас были оба красные и выглядели как еще большие придурки, но Ойкаве было абсолютно плевать. Наивысший момент счастья хотелось посмаковать, запомнить накрепко или хоть немного продлить.

Всхлипывая, они уткнулись в скрещенные руки. Смех затухал где-то глубоко в груди, и там же сладко щемило радостью пополам с тоской.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава вытер слезы и посмотрел на него: Ивайзуми точно так же лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, но при этом поглядывал поверх. В груди снова заплескался смех. — А давай ко мне?

Ивайзуми поднял голову, подпер кулаком и ответил долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Сначала поедим, — изрек он. — Когда еще удастся пожрать за твой счет.

— Почему это за мой? — возмутился Ойкава. Всю расслабленность как рукой сняло. С этим Ивайзуми нельзя расслабляться.

— Потому что ты сам предложил это место, — логично заметил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава признал — есть такое.

— Но только заказывай по-человечески, — капитулировал он.

— А когда я заказываю не по-человечески? — искренне удивился Ивайзуми.

— Всегда? — хмыкнул Ойкава и, наконец, заметил, что рядом давно стоит официантка, удерживая большой поднос. Пахло умопомрачительно вкусно.

На еду они с Ивайзуми набросились так, будто неделю голодали.

— Слушай, — дожевав кусок стейка, сказал Ивайзуми. — Я, когда увидел это местечко, думал, ты совсем спятил. А тут ничего, классно.

Ойкава горделиво расправил плечи — разумеется, как могло быть иначе, а потом махнул рукой — совесть намекала, что надо признаться в случайном выборе. В итоге он просто ответил, тяжело вздохнув:

— Не спрашивай.

Продолжили они есть неторопливо, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами — из тех, когда неважно, что именно говорится, главное — как и когда. Мысли о предстоящем матче плавали где-то на краю сознания, наполняя Ойкаву предвкушением. Конечно, Ивайзуми ничего существенного не разболтал, но Ойкава слишком хорошо его знал — и сделал выводы. Тот был спокоен и расслаблен, движения были плавные и не зажатые. Ивайзуми лениво подтрунивал на Ойкавой, комментируя его жалобы на Тендо — о, на Тендо Ойкава мог жаловаться часами. А значит, все было хорошо. Ойкава знал, что Ивайзуми в основе — он позвонил ему сразу же, как только было принято решение. Но теперь Ойкава знал, что в основе тот надежно и уверенно.

Это было самое важное. Какой смысл соревноваться, если бы один из них плотно обосновался на скамейке запасных?

— Ну так что? — Ойкава с удовольствием облизал ложку, которой ел десерт. Волосы высохли, рубашка — тоже, и даже в ногах больше не хлюпало — короче говоря, он давно не был так доволен жизнью. — Идем?

Дождь на улице прекратился, хотя низкие серые тучи все еще катились над головой. И все же дышалось легко, а от хорошего настроения чувство было, что светит яркое солнце. Ойкава перепрыгнул большую лужу и засмеялся, когда Ивайзуми, засунув руки в карманы штанов, обошел ее стороной.

— Ты такой скучный, Ива-чан, — поддел его Ойкава.

А Ивайзуми неожиданно, без объявления войны, вдруг топнул по маленькой лужице и обдал Ойкаву целым снопом брызг. Вот же! Ойкава не находил слов. Ведь у него только-только высохли ноги. А Ивайзуми, как ни в чем ни бывало, посмеиваясь, продолжил идти вперед.

Уже когда они добрались до территории общежития, Ойкава задал, наконец, давно мучавший его вопрос.

— Ива-чан, — он старательно обошел лужу, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. — Ты правда не думал, что я соглашусь встретиться?

Ивайзуми резко остановился, выглядел он при этом удивленным и сбитым с толку.

— У нас уже столько встреч сорвалось, да и вообще, — было видно, что Ивайзуми тоже тщательно подбирает слова. — У каждого теперь своя жизнь. Может, тебе это уже не интересно.

Ойкава тоже остановился. Что за несусветную глупость он только что услышал? А потом понял, что краснеет. Как-то получалось, что в своих попытках скрыть от Ивайзуми, как сильно он скучал, Ойкава, кажется, немного перестарался. Когда их расписания в очередной раз не совпадали, Ойкава как мог скрывал досаду, делал вид, что ничего страшного не происходит. И вот результат.

— Блин, — пробормотал он.

— А потом я подумал, — Ивайзуми глянул искоса, и губы тронула усмешка, — что, может быть ты, как обычно, валяешь дурака.

— Я не валяю дурака, — автоматически парировал Ойкава и взлохматил волосы — тупо-то как получилось.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза.

Комендант проводил их таким недобрым взглядом, словно подозревал Ивайзуми с Ойкавой как минимум в контрабанде трепангов, и от взгляда в спину бежали мурашки. Самое смешное, чо комендант был добряком, каких мало — его легко можно было уговорить на что угодно, просто разжалобив. Например, убедить, что переночевать постороннему в его комнате — отличная идея. Ойкава замер, потом развернулся и пошел в наступление.

Он так ярко живописал Садзава-сану воссоединение лучших друзей и партнеров по команде, так пылко описывал, как они соскучились друг по другу, что у стоящего рядом Ивайзуми брови поднимались все выше и выше. Получив добро на ночевку и поклявшись своей волейбольной карьерой не устраивать беспорядков — и вообще вести себя тихо, Ойкава и Ивайзуми с облегчением пошли к лифту.

— Значит, скучал, говоришь? — пробормотал Ивайзуми, с подчеркнутым вниманием разглядывая стены лифта. У Ойкавы зародилось нехорошее подозрение, что он смеялся.

— Это была легенда, — возмутился Ойкава, — без которой ничего бы не получилось. — И улыбнулся как можно беззаботнее.

Ойкава уже звенел ключами перед дверью в свою комнату, как вдруг из глубины коридора раздался веселый и энергичный голос:

— Кого я вижу! Это же Тоору!

Ойкава чувствовал, как от зубовного скрежета осыпается штукатурка на стенах. Тендо был невыносим — нет, в игре все было отлично, — но в жизни Тендо был невыносим, и Ойкава до сих пор не понимал, за какие прегрешения судьба свела их в одном университете.

— Тендо, — индифферентно проговорил Ивайзуми.

— Ивайзуми, — из-за спины Тендо выросла высокая фигура, и Ойкава подавил желание броситься наутек. Ушивака появлялся тут редко — в отличие от Ойкавы и Ивайзуми, эти двое умудрялись регулярно видеться, — но каждый раз доводил Ойкаву до белого каления.

— Класс, — восхитился тем временем Тендо, и его широкий рот расплылся в довольной ухмылке. — Ты с другом, я с другом, нас свела сама судьба, предлагаю зависнуть у Ойкавы, у него классная коллекция фильмов.

— У нас завтра вообще-то тренировка с утра, а после обеда два матча, — проворчал Ойкава.

— Не будь таким занудой, — Тендо приблизился широкими размашистыми шагами, руки, длинные и нескладные, болтались, словно на шарнирах. И вообще Тендо был весь такой нелепый и странный, что это казалось достоинством, а не недостатком. Это Ойкаву в нем тоже раздражало.

— Почему нет? — Ивайзуми поглубже засунул руки в карманы и насмешливо посмотрел на Ойкаву. Предатель. Сам же терпеть не может Тендо.

Самое странное, что нелюбовь Ойкавы к Тендо была исключением. Тот быстро обзавелся кучей друзей и в любой компании чувствовал себя как дома. Ему даже не мешал Ушивака. Тот тоже в любой компании чувствовал себя как дома — как говорится, у носорога плохое зрение, но при его весе это не его проблемы.

— Идемте, — проворчал Ойкава и отпер, наконец, дверь. Принесла же нелегкая.

Пока эти двое по-свойски располагались в жилой комнате, Ойкава схватил Ивайзуми за локоть и потащил на кухню. Может, хотя бы недолго удастся побыть наедине. Выдворить Тендо все равно вряд ли получится — уйдет сам, когда заскучает.

Ойкава старался не показывать, как его расстроили сорванные планы. Не то чтобы они вообще были. Он просто хотел поговорить еще немного: все, что касалось Ивайзуми, всегда, с самого детства, вызывало у Ойкавы нездоровое любопытство. Теперь-то и подавно: оно набухло и налилось тяжестью, как шар, в который набрали воды.

— Часто они у тебя бывают?

Ойкава замер с чайником в руке. Перед ним стояли две кружки: в одной зеленый чай, в другой — черный с долькой лимона. Он даже не спросил, просто заварил по привычке.

— Ива-чан, если бы они бывали тут часто, то я бы уже был весь седой, — Ойкава покрутил в пальцах прядь. — А так всего пара волосинок.

— Ну, Тендо же играет с тобой в одной команде, — Ивайзуми обеими руками обхватил кружку и подул. — Вы же наверняка обсуждаете вместе стратегию, соперников…

Ойкава стиснул зубы. Хорошее настроение от долгожданной встречи вытеснило все остальные мысли — а Ойкаве было, о чем подумать. При виде Тендо и когда Ивайзуми затронул тему команды, эти мысли постепенно начали проталкиваться обратно на свое законное насиженное место. В последний месяц он метался будто в какой-то лихорадке, не находил себе места, плохо спал и постоянно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но об этом — потом. Сейчас он хотел отвлечься, побыть рядом с близким человеком и не тяготиться ничем.

— Для этого есть тренировки, — отрезал Ойкава, кажется, слишком резко. Неужели Ивайзуми думал, что Ойкава так просто нашел ему замену в университете? Это с Ивайзуми в школе они целыми вечерами зависали у кого-нибудь дома, зарывшись в схемы расстановок и обложившись записями матчей.

Ивайзуми смущенно почесал затылок.

— А у тебя гости часто бывают? — спросил Ойкава, привалившись плечом к стене. Соседнюю комнату сотрясали звуки взрывов и перестрелок.

— Нет. В команде, кроме меня, только один первогодка.

— Да? — Ойкаву кольнуло в бок неприятным предчувствием. Двум первогодкам в стартовом составе проще всего сблизиться на этой почве — логично поддерживать и приободрять друг друга, когда вы в команде единственные новички. — Вы с ним близко общаетесь?

— Не очень, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми, делая глоток и довольно щурясь. — Он немного странный, и, по-моему, сам не очень стремится идти на контакт...

Словно услышав мантру призыва, за спиной у Ивайзуми выросла щуплая фигура. Ойкава вздохнул — как и обычно, его полоса удачи всегда прерывалась в самых неожиданных местах, и в разрывы просачивались такие недоразумения, как Тендо.

— О чем вы тут секретничаете, Тоору и Хаджиме-кун? — глаза у Ивайзуми округлились, и Ойкава сочувственно вздохнул. — Конечно же, я помню твое имя, Хаджиме-кун! Мы ведь так долго играли друг против друга, а еще Тоору...

— Тендо, заткнись.

— ... постоянно о тебе говорит. Ива-чан не звонит, Ива-чан не пишет, Ива-чан точно про меня забыл. Ты очень хладнокровный друг, Хаджиме-кун!

— Ойкаве просто больше не над кем подтрунивать, — кисло усмехнулся Ивайзуми, но перед этим метнул быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву.

— А мне кажется, дело не в этом, — изобразив сосредоточенную задумчивость, произнес Тендо, постукивая себя пальцем по носу.

— Вы разве не собирались смотреть фильм? — сквозь зубы процедил Ойкава.

Тендо пододвинул к их столику стул и уселся сверху, подвернув под себя одну ногу.

— Он скучный, Вакатоши постоянно выбирает какой-то артхаус.

— Тогда валите к себе.

— Хаджиме-кун, — не обращая на Ойкаву никакого внимания, воскликнул Тендо. — Вы хорошо подготовились к завтрашнему матчу? Как ты оцениваешь свои силы?

— Завтра сам узнаешь, — Ивайзуми сделал еще один глоток. Теперь он был сама невозмутимость.

— У нас нет почти никакой информации о вашей команде, так, по верхам... Когда состав так сильно перетряхивают, у противников просто нет возможности толком подготовиться. Нечестно, — Тендо тяжело вздохнул, а Ойкава под столом почесал один кулак о другой. — Если вы в хорошей форме, то нам придется попотеть.

Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— Когда это ты стал таким скромным?

— Дело не в этом, Хаджиме-кун. Просто, видишь ли, Тоору у нас будет основным связующим, так что это обещает быть веселенькой игрой, — он развел руки в сторону. — Но несмотря ни на что, наш связующий не вешает нос! Его несгибаемость меня восхищает.

— Так, — Ойкава поднялся, поднял со стола свою почти полную кружку и вылил в раковину. — Не пора ли тебе с Ушивакой убраться восвояси?

Тендо пару раз так невинно хлопнул ресницами, округлив глаза, что желание ему врезать Ойкава подавил колоссальным усилием воли.

— Я тоже, наверное, пойду, — Ивайзуми сделал еще один большой глоток и поднялся. — Проводи меня вниз, Ойкава.

Проходя мимо, Ойкава как следует пнул Тендо, но тот только удивленно цокнул языком. Ивайзуми бросил Ушиваке короткое "пока" и вышел за дверь. Ойкава мягко прикрыл ее за собой. Дальше по коридору доносилась приглушенная музыка и девчачий смех. Наверное, кто-то из старшекурсников протащил на этаж подружку — Садзава-сан делал серьезные поблажки, когда дело касалось выпускников.

Ивайзуми застегнул куртку и покрутил в пальцах собачку.

— Все в порядке?

— Если ты про Тендо, то не обращай внимания.

Ойкава обхватил себя руками. Нужно было что-то накинуть сверху. А Ивайзуми, конечно же, ему не поверил, но Ойкава не нашел ничего лучше, чем соврать.

Теперь не осталось ни единого просвета, и он снова погрузился в мрачное состояние, преследовавшее его с тех пор, как он стал основным связующим. Спасибо Тендо.

Нет, с остальными игроками у Ойкавы все складывалось, только почему-то — с каждым по отдельности. Когда они тренировались в парах и отрабатывали связку в маленьких группах, Ойкава был на высоте, и чувство уверенности в собственных силах придавало пасам остроту, которой у него не было в школе. Но как только они все вставали по одну сторону сетки, Ойкава с трудом удерживал в руках все концы и не понимал, как увязать их друг с другом. Над этой загадкой он бился отчаянно, но пока безуспешно, и пришел к единственно возможному выводу: чего-то не хватало. Чего-то очень важного.

И в такие моменты, тщетно пытаясь материализовать в голове это "что-то", в голове всплывал образ Ивайзуми.

Ойкава прекрасно знал, что такое глупые уловки подсознательного — это было как раз одной из них. Смена обстановки, прощание со старыми друзьями, изменение режима тренировок — все внесло свою лепту. Но встряхнуться, сколько не пытался, Ойкава не мог. Тренер списывал все на неопытность, и Ойкава, глотая гордость, кивал головой, а потом ворочался часами в постели, пытаясь выдворить из головы Ивайзуми и найти реальное решение реальной проблемы.

— Нет, я про тебя, — Ивайзуми еще сильнее нахмурился, будто обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Говорить ты не хочешь?

Ойкава посчитал, что вопрос прозвучал скорее как утверждение, и промолчал, готовясь, в случае чего, держать оборону. Но Ивайзуми остался неподвижно стоять, и Ойкаву внутри кольнуло холодом отчуждения. Значит, и это тоже поменялось за прошедшие месяцы.

— Давай завтра после игры, — Ивайзуми всплеснул руками. — Ну, мы можем просто посидеть где-нибудь снова. Если хочешь, конечно.

— Хочу, — вылетело у Ойкавы без раздумий. — Все нормально Ива-чан, правда. Завтра я тебе покажу.

— Я буду ждать, — Ивайзуми поднял голову, и все его лицо переменилось, когда он едва заметно улыбнулся. — Возвращайся внутрь, а то замерзнешь.

Он пихнул Ойкаву кулаком в плечо и торопливо сбежал по ступенькам. Когда Ойкава услышал, как Ивайзуми прощается с комендантом, он нехотя толкнул спиной дверь. Плечо в том месте, где коснулся кулак, словно горело.

***

Тендо, разумеется, не ушел. Когда Ойкава вернулся, они с Ушивакой мирно досматривали фильм. Точнее, досматривал Тендо, а Ушивака дремал, склонив голову ему на плечо.

— Тссс, — Тендо выразительно приложил палец к губам, и Ойкава кисло вздохнул. Будить Ушиваку сейчас у него хватило бы сволочизма, все равно спать сию секунду он не собирался. На кухне стояли две одинокие кружки.

Тендо возник за спиной бесшумно, обогнул Ойкаву, уселся за стол, сунул нос в пустую кружку Ивайзуми, а потом подпер подбородок кулаками и расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что глаза превратились в щелочки.

— Хорошо, что вы встретились, а? Воссоединение друзей и все такое.

— Тендо, — терпение Ойкавы было на исходе, — или ты затыкаешься, или я бужу Ушиваку и выкидываю вас за дверь.

— Так и будешь делать вид, что проблемы не существует? — говорил Тендо по-прежнему легкомысленно, но лицо его — широкое и обычное смешливое, стало жёстким, словно вырезанным из камня, оно состояло из углов, и взгляд неприятно резал. — Я-то надеялся, что хоть старый боевой товарищ тебя встряхнет.

— Не выдумывай, Тен-чан, — Ойкава широко улыбнулся, — и ложился бы ты спать, у нас завтра игра вообще-то.

Взгляд Тендо смягчился, стал глубоким и задумчивым, а потом он решительно встал, опираясь руками о столешницу.

— Как знаешь, — ухмыльнулся он и пошел прочь. — Вакатошиии, — донеслось до Ойкавы, — подъем! Этот фильм был такой классный, что ты вырубился на середине. Или это умиротворяющее воздействие нашего милого связующего сказывается?

Ойкава с наслаждением пнул Тендо в лодыжку.

— Извини, Ойкава, — Ушивака был взлохмаченным и выглядел дезориентированным, как человек, которого разбудили ни с того ни с сего.

Ойкава в ответ улыбнулся как можно приторнее — жаль, что на Ушиваку это не действовало.

— Ничего, Ушивака-чан, я понимаю, такая звезда, как ты, нарасхват в сборной, поэтому даже поспать не получается.

Ушивака пригладил волосы и пожал плечами:

— Если бы ты нормально играл, то тоже был бы в сборной.

Ойкава на миг онемел от злости, чувствуя, как дергается глаз. А Тендо, скотина, расхохотался и заявил:

— Идем, Вакатоши, нам здесь не рады.

Хлопнуть за ними дверью хотелось так, что зудели кончики пальцев. Но Ойкава мог гордиться собой — он сдержался, лишь напутствовал:

— Ты уж постарайся выспаться, Тен-чан, мы не можем проиграть завтра.

Тот замер с занесенной для шага ногой, а потом обернулся через плечо и криво улыбнулся:

— А смысл, если ты все равно не хочешь нормально играть?

Ойкава сжал зубы. Это был удар ниже пояса, к тому же — совершенно несправедливый. Он хотел играть. Но у него ни черта не получалось!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу. Но я, черт тебя побери, работаю над этим.

Тендо вдруг развернулся всем телом и как-то устало сказал:

— Ты не «не можешь». Ты «не хочешь». Ты лучше всех читаешь игру. Ты лучше тренеров знаешь наши способности, ты можешь, один раз понаблюдав за матчем, рассказать о сопернике все. Но ты не хочешь ничего делать, потому что ни один из них — ни один из нас — не Ивайзуми.

Тендо резко развернулся и размашисто зашагал вглубь по коридору, где его поджидал Ушивака. Ойкава в оцепенении смотрел, как он коснулся плеча Тендо — тот расслабился, закинул руки за голову и что-то сказал.

Ойкаву трясло от ярости так сильно, что некоторое время он просто дышал, стараясь не сорваться и не наговорить своему лучшему блокирующему вещей, которые нельзя говорить. А он мог бы, он мог бы сказать — и это была бы чистая правда. В отличие от этого бреда про Ивайзуми. Например, что Тендо общается с Ушивакой только потому, что тот звезда. Или что они никогда не будут играть с Ушивакой вместе, потому что Тендо не тянет на национальный уровень. Или…

Бешенство отпустило так же резко, как и накрыло, и Ойкава медленно закрыл дверь в коридор, а потом привалился к ней спиной. Это бред. Ивайзуми тут точно ни при чем. Они друзья, и Ойкаве его очень не хватает, может, для обычных друзей — слишком сильно, но это не распространяется на площадку. Никогда не распространялось, да боже, он тысячу раз играл без Ивайзуми — хоть в средней школе, хоть в старшей.

Стоя под душем, он скрупулезно перебирал свои ощущения от игры в новой команде, смотрел на ситуацию осторожно — не допуская, разумеется, мысли, что Тендо прав. Но все-таки нужно было убедиться, что он бредит. Ойкава так и не пришел ни к какому решению и лег спать совершенно разбитым.

Ему ничего не снилось, как не снилось последние несколько месяцев, серое небо затянуло окно и брызгало на стекло мелкой водяной крошкой. Но настроение почему-то было приподнятым. Даже дурацкие инсинуации Тендо как-то померкли, и сейчас Ойкава мог только покачать головой — не иначе как помутнение нашло, и чего он так разозлился. Да и что взять с Тендо — языком мелет обо всем подряд.

Мысль о том, что Тендо имеет свойство замечать слишком многое, Ойкава старательно отодвигал. Он не собирался забивать голову ерундой — ведь сегодня их с Ивайзуми первый официальный матч друг против друга. Более того, матч, в котором они оба будут в основе, а значит, произойдет то, о чем они давно мечтали — им суждено выяснить, кто кого сделает в настоящем противостоянии. Потому что раньше они, конечно, играли друг против друга. Но это не считалось.

Утром тренер категорически запретил проводить полноценную тренировку — они достаточно побегали вчера. Поэтому команда устроила легкую пробежку. А потом еще какое-то время перебрасывали мячики. Тендо, правда, сосредоточенно отрабатывал подачи, как будто от них зависела его жизнь. Ойкава наблюдал за ним не меньше часа. И все это ему нравилось все меньше.

Когда у Тендо закончилась очередная корзина с мячами, Ойкава подошел и хлопнул по плечу.

— Если Тен-чан будет так напрягаться, остальные так и не поиграют. Решил заработать все очки на своей расстановке? — он привалился плечом к столбу сетки и с интересом посмотрел на Тендо.

Тот сначала глянул незнакомо и недоуменно, слово был сейчас где-то в другом месте, моргнул, а потом его плечи опустились и расслабились, а сам Тендо текуче перекатился с пятки на носок и широко улыбнулся.

— Так и быть, дам вам немного поиграть.

Когда они двинулись к стоянке, Ойкава оглядывал команду и думал, что сейчас, кажется, у них было все хорошо. А потом наконец позволил себе окунуться в предвкушение — они увидятся с Ивайзуми.

Ожидание толкало его в грудь, то и дело мешая дышать, вид знакомой по одной увиденной тренировочной игре формы словно придал ускорения, и Ойкава чувствовал, как кипит его кровь. Ивайзуми был где-то рядом, голос, резкий и знакомый, привычно выкрикивал: «Давай!» и «Пошел!», сливаясь со звучными шлепками мячей.

Ойкава запрещал себе смотреть на ту сторону, как будто если бы он это сделал, то украл сам у себя то самое чувство предвкушения и счастливого ожидания, которое пронес через весь день. Он с головой ушел в предматчевую разминку, он успевал везде и со всеми — и ему, черт возьми, нравились собственные пасы.

Диагональный соперника ударил по мячу с такой силой, что едва не врезался в сетку и вынужден был перебежать на другую сторону. Прямо под ноги Ойкаве. Тот отшутился каким-то бредом про энергичных соперников, поймал ответную улыбку чужого человека, в котором важно было лишь то, что он сокомандник Ивайзуми и человек, который видит его каждый день.

Ойкава позволил себе посмотреть на другую сторону, только когда судья свистнул окончание разминки. Кровь успокоилась, хотя мяч из руки выпускать не хотелось, он так приятно и шелковисто льнул к ладони, будто говоря — сегодня мы сможем все. Тендо показал большой палец, и Ойкава совершенно искренне улыбнулся в ответ.

Он нашел взглядом Ивайзуми — тот, как и раньше, подкатывал рукава футболки, словно они мешали ему, хотя Ойкава знал, что ничего подобного. Просто — и это был маленький секрет Ивайзуми — тому нравилось, как это смотрелось. Ну, не сказать, что Ойкава был с этим не согласен.

Капитаны пожали друг другу руки, в воздух взлетел плоский диск и упал судье на ладонь, и он продемонстрировал результат — подавать выпало соперникам. Ивайзуми стоял, широко расставив ноги и наклонив корпус вперед, чуть улыбался и что-то говорил своему партнеру справа — судя по номеру, тому самому второму первогодке.

Раздался свисток, мяч взлетел в воздух — и Ойкава стартовал на свою позицию, готовый пасовать, принимать, делать что угодно — но сегодня они обязаны победить. И лишь когда они проиграли два сета, и мяч взлетел над головой после доводки их доигровщика — в третьем, Ойкава вдруг понял отчетливо — так кристально ясно, как никогда еще ничего не понимал. 

Тендо был прав. Он был прав от первого до последнего слова. Университет, в который он поступил, команда, которую он выбрал — он не хотел играть с ними. Он не хотел играть за них. Он хотел быть на той стороне площадке, рядом с Ивайзуми. И это понимание обрушилось стеной лезвий, которые вскрыли кожу и затянули взгляд красной пеленой.

Разум твердил, что это все чепуха, что он выбрал сам — и Ивайзуми тоже выбрал. Отправься они в один и тот же университет, то кому-то точно пришлось бы сидеть на скамейке. Потому что в команде Ойкавы был и без того избыток классных нападающих, а у Ивайзуми было аж трое связующих сопоставимого с Ойкавой уровня. И другие варианты поступления были еще менее удачными. А тут они даже продолжали бы жить в одном городе!

Злость на себя, такая холодная и чистая, накатила с силой горного потока — как он мог быть таким слепым идиотом. Почему он ничего не понял про себя до тех пор, пока Тендо не ткнул его носом. Достаточно было пропустить эту мысль — мысль о нежелании играть без Ивайзуми — через себя, согласиться с ней, дать ей впитаться, врасти под кожу. 

А потом безжалостно отбросить. 

Потому что сейчас — рядом, вокруг, на скамейке и даже на трибунах — это была его команда. Та, с которой он пройдет много игр, та, с которой он сметет со своего пути самых сильных соперников. Давно забытое чувство, когда сердце начинает биться в унисон с другими сердцами, омыло с ног до головы. Да, ему не хватало Ивайзуми — иногда, как воздуха. Но дело было не в волейболе. Или не так: дело было и в волейболе тоже, но не он был причиной.

— Эй-эй-эй, не вешаем носы!

Вбивая эйс под ноги соперника и чувствуя объятия товарищей по команде, Ойкава понимал, что пелена, которая мешала видеть игру, словно окутывая мир, вдруг спала, словно они все оказались обнаженными под яркими лучами софитов.

Ивайзуми на той стороне больше не улыбался, он казался предельно собранным и сосредоточенным, Ойкава видел, как над верхней губой дрожат капельки пота. Пускаться в погоню после двух проигранных сетов — занятие утомительное. Но очнулся Ойкава только на тай-брэйке. Счет 19-21…

В пользу соперника.

Который орал, размахивая футболками, так, будто выиграл Национальные.

Опустошение, отчаянное и безнадежное, ныло в груди, где-то слышался быстрый говор журналиста, надиктовывающего свои впечатления: «… слишком поздно бросились в погоню…», «…продлись игра на сет дольше, и было бы неизвестно, кто…», «…захватывающее зрелище…».

Ойкава пожимал руки проходящих соперников, безучастно изучая вереницу незнакомых лиц, пока одно не высветилось и не отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век.

«Созвонимся» — проартикулировал губами Ивайзуми, и Ойкава пожал широкую, жесткую, такую знакомую ладонь.

Хотелось бежать в зал, провести работу над ошибками, отработать пару связок и воплотить несколько родившихся за последние три сета схем… Но еще больше хотелось встретиться с Ивайзуми. Прояснить все, избавиться от груза недосказанности, вбить этот колышек окончательно и успокоиться.

Просто увидеться.

Несмотря на желание выбежать на улицу и полной грудью вдохнуть свежий воздух, тренер попросил всех задержаться: пришлось без малого двадцать минут выслушивать то, что Ойкава знал и без него. Он кивал головой на каждое замечание, даже те, которые не были адресованы ему, пока в конце концов стоящий рядом Тендо не пихнул его в бок.

— Расслабься уже, - усмехнулся он.

Ойкава выдавил улыбку:

— Я расслаблен.

— Это была ужасная игра, — с мрачной торжественностью подытожил тренер. Ойкава снова кивнул. Да, именно так. А все потому что он не хотел прислушиваться к себе и замечать очевидное. Если бы обдумал все трезво, непредвзято — эту игру они, может, и выиграли бы. Но это поражение можно было обернуть уроком, что Ойкава и планировал сделать. Только сперва нужно было уладить другие, первостепенные дела.

Однако обида на себя и усталость взяли свое. На ватных ногах Ойкава доковылял до автобуса. Тендо сидел на галерке и махал ему рукой.

— Чем собираешься заняться, когда вернемся?

— Лягу спать, — Ойкава откинул со лба потные пряди и откинулся на спинку. Не хватало еще, чтобы Тендо предложил свою компанию. — Я устал.

Тендо собирался еще что-то сказать, но Ойкава вытащил наушники и сделал вид, что включил музыку. Всю дорогу обратно он прислушивался к разговорам в автобусе, но они были тихими и, по большей части, не связанными с игрой. Семпаи на ряду перед ними беззаботно обсуждали предстоящую тренировку. Поражение в этом матче не было концом света, даже близко — а тем более, для старшекурсников, которые за годы в команде побывали как на вершине, так и на дне турнирной таблицы.

Но внутри у Ойкавы продолжала бурлить темная вязкая смола. Уж от кого, а от себя он не ожидал такой медлительности.

Неожиданно для себя он задремал — его разбудил Тендо.

— Тоору, мы приехали, — сообщил он с жизнерадостной улыбкой. — А еще — смотри!

Он указал пальцем на окно позади них, и Ойкава обернулся. За стоянкой у входа в общежитие бродила фигура в цветах команды-соперника. На секунду Ойкаве показалось, что матч им только предстоит, а поражение ему приснилось.

— Я не знал, что тебя нужно успокаивать после каждого поражения, — со скорбным видом произнес Тендо, похлопывая его по плечу.

Пришлось растолкать остальных, чтобы выйти первым — зато Тендо остался позади. Ойкаве сейчас не хотелось выслушивать его дурацкие шуточки. Он перебежал через дорогу, но замедлил шаг, подойдя ближе. Ивайзуми стоял спиной и что-то набирал в телефоне.

— Ива-чан, — сказал он — и голос дрогнул. Ойкава про себя чертыхнулся. — Зачем ты приехал? Я бы тебе потом позвонил.

Ивайзуми повернулся, пряча телефон в карман куртки. Сумки у него с собой не было.

— Мы проезжали мимо, я попросил меня высадить.

— Зачем? — Ойкава попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. После игры ему так хотелось увидеться, рассказать Ивайзуми все: о вчерашнем разговоре с Тендо, и о том, что это поражение, по-хорошему, не должно считаться — но теперь почувствовал неловкость и не знал, с чего начать.

Сзади к ним подступала остальная команда, и Ойкава, подтолкнув Ивайзуми в спину, поспешил внутрь.

Они молча прошли мимо коменданта и молча поднялись на нужный этаж. Входную дверь Ойкава на всякий случай закрыл на оба замка, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что Тендо не станет сейчас к нему ломиться.

— Хочешь поесть, Ива-чан?

— Я ненадолго, — Ивайзуми ощупывал взглядом голые стены, как будто не знал, куда деть глаза.

— Хорошо, — Ойкава встал напротив, сцепив руки перед собой в замок.

Зачем Ивайзуми сорвался и пришел? Ойкаве не нравилось, как от этого внутри все наливалось теплой тяжестью, на поверхности наэлектризованной раздражением. Напряжение между ними было плотным и свежим, такого раньше никогда не было. Ойкаве хотелось расправить это чувство, разглядеть его со всех сторон, но при Ивайзуми сделать этого он не мог.

«Ива-чан, я проиграл сегодня, потому что думал, что ты хочешь идти дальше без меня и боялся навязываться. Я скучал и переносил это на игру. А теперь, наверное, все будет в порядке, только не бросай меня больше» — в голове это звучало отвратительно жалко, будто он перекладывал вину за проигрыш на Ивайзуми.

А еще потому что Ойкава знал, что это было правдой только наполовину. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, вытирал потные ладони о спортивные штаны. И не мог оторвать от Ивайзуми глаз, как будто напивался, глядя на него, впрок. Наверное, Ивайзуми лучше уйти — иначе Ойкава наворотит дел.

— Извини, — Ивайзуми провел ладонью по лицу. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я должен был хотя бы предупредить.

— Ива-чан, с каких пор ты стал таким воспитанным? Раньше ты всегда приходил ко мне, когда хотел.

— Раньше... — начал он и замолк.

Ойкава пытался разглядеть его лицо: шторы в комнате были задернуты, и солнце почти упало за горизонт. В темноте блестели только глаза Ивайзуми, неотрывно глядящие на Ойкаву, и вздымалась его грудь, как будто он никак не мог отдышаться после подъема по лестнице. Ойкаве хотелось встать совсем близко, чтобы ничего этого не видеть, и только вдыхать запах — они могли помолчать. Может, Ойкаве бы стало немного легче, хотя он думал, что привычка успокаиваться рядом с Ивайзуми исчезла, как бесполезный пережиток прошлого.

Он внезапно почувствовал обжигающую изнутри неловкость.

— Ваша команда не самая сильная, но играли вы хорошо, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Поздравляю, на этот раз вам повезло. Чистое везение, Ива-чан. Но теперь я все для себя решил, и впредь все наши встречи будут проходить в мою пользу. Ты ведь понимаешь? Мне жалко вашего связующего, он милый и вежливый, но ты же знаешь, Ива-чан, ты же должен чувствовать...

— Господи, Ойкава, — перебил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вздрогнул от звука его голоса, — что ты там для себя решил.

Ойкава потянулся к выключателю — Ивайзуми теперь было совсем не видно — но его запястье перехватили, вывернули несильно, но Ойкава все равно ахнул от удивления. А потом Ивайзуми оказался так близко, что у Ойкавы перехватило дыхание от удивления и боли, когда его рука оказалась зажата между ними.

— Ты что, совсем ничего не понимаешь? — хрипло, отчаянно прошептал Ивайзуми. Ойкава вздрогнул — наверное, до него действительно все доходило слишком медленно.

Потребовался совсем незаметный наклон головы, чтобы их губы встретились: первые несколько секунд просто прижимаясь друг к другу, как будто еще решая, как будто у них еще была возможность что-то обдумать — но потом Ивайзуми сделал два шага, вжал Ойкаву в стенку, просунул колено ему между ног и язык — между приоткрывшихся еще сильнее губ.

Этот первый поцелуй был, как в тумане, глубокий, мокрый, слишком долгий и слишком требовательный, но он намертво впечатался в Ойкаву пылающей отметиной. Ивайзуми целовал его шею, прикусывая кожу, совершенно его не жалея, а Ойкава елозил ладонями по влажной пояснице, забравшись под куртку и футболку, мял напряженные ягодицы и толкался Ивайзуми в пах, не соображая ничего от нахлынувшего отчаяния и голода, раздирающего изнутри тупыми когтями.

Куртки они скинули на пол, кое-как выпутались из штанов, и в эти доли секунды Ойкава будто видел какой-то просвет в этом мраке, но он слепил и раздражал, и Ойкава только сильнее зажмурился. Руки Ивайзуми вернулись — одна сжимала его предплечья до синяков, другая подхватила его под коленку и приподняла ногу. Ивайзуми вжимался всем телом, сорванно дышал куда-то в скулу, постанывая на выдохе, и Ойкава погладил свой каменно твердый член через трусы. И потом, снова не давая себе времени передумать, сжал член Ивайзуми.

Тот всхлипнул, и Ойкава приобнял его за плечи, поддерживая и себя тоже. Сладкая горячая волна вымывал изнутри всю тревогу и неуверенность, оставляя полости и пустоты, которые заполняли выдохи Ивайзуми. Ойкава дрочил то ему, то себе, но было неудобно, запястье отзывалось болью на неестественный угол, поэтому, когда Ивайзуми опустил свою руку тоже, Ойкава благодарно вздохнул. Это продолжалось каких-то пару мгновений, но для Ойкавы и они были слишком долгими — от удовольствия хотелось избавиться, позволить ему достигнуть какой-то точки и отпустить их обоих.

Ивайзуми кончил первым, навалившись на Ойкаву всем телом — он хватал ртом воздух, но его было слишком мало, а Ивайзуми — слишком много, и оргазм застиг Ойкаву врасплох. Он хотел присесть, ноги дрожали, все тело скрутило горячим спазмом. А потом все закончилось. Одна его рука все еще приобнимала Ивайзуми за плечи, на другой смешалась их сперма. Они стояли, привалившись друг к другу, как пьяные. Перед глазами у Ойкавы встала сцена: команда Ивайзуми в триумфальной эйфории празднует победу по ту сторону сетки. Но сейчас, когда они были вместе, рядом, это воспоминание лишь щекотало под ребрами чувством уязвленного достоинства, и не более.

Тишина постепенно обретала плотность, из эфемерной пустоты, в которой оставался только Ивайзуми, прорастали звуки и запахи. Ойкава ребром ладони чувствовал чужую плоть, мягкую и все еще влажную от спермы, и было невыносимо, жгуче неловко — и в то же время Ойкава ощущал жажду вцепиться в Ивайзуми и никуда не отпускать, потому что — черт знает, что придет ему в голову, а вдруг ему не понравилось, а вдруг он тоже стесняется…

Ивайзуми шевельнулся, и Ойкава торопливо проговорил, облизывая губы:

— Только не говори мне, Ива-чан, что не знаешь, что на тебя нашло, что все это было ошибкой и тебе пора бежать. Я тебя не отпущу, — на всякий случай предупредил он.

Ивайзуми снова шевельнулся, и Ойкава не удержался, погладил его по спине, как раз между лопаток, чувствуя ответную дрожь — и точно зная, что ему это нравится. Господи, если вдуматься, то сколько он знал об Ивайзуми — как он спит, где у него чувствительные места и куда руки лучше не тянуть, что любит и какую музыку слушает.

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — вдруг тихо, эхом отозвался Ивайзуми, и Ойкаве захотелось его обнять крепко-крепко. Ни для чего. Просто так.

Его слова повисли в тишине комнаты, редкие огни проезжавших за окном машин пробивались в узкую щель между шторами и выхватывали очертания шкафа и кровати, а потом снова надолго пропадали. Ойкава мучительно думал, что бы ответить, молчание затягивалось, а потом Ивайзуми продолжил грубовато и как будто смущенно:

— Но я не жалею, понял?

Ойкава вскинулся — это что, Ивайзуми считает, будто Ойкава пожалеет?

— Я тоже!

Они смотрели друг в другу в глаза, и напряжение, сковавшее за последнюю минуту, тянувшееся, слово резиновая паутина, прорвалось, и Ойкава уткнулся Ивайзуми в грудь и только потом осознал, что тот точно так же качнулся навстречу.

— Ива-чан...

Глаза щипало, а в груди разливалось необъятное море счастья — такое огромное, что Ойкаву трясло от одной мысли, что теперь это самое счастье — вот здесь, совсем рядом. И еще Ойкава представлял их будущие победы и поражения, и те, и другие — в полную силу, не отвлекаясь на пустяки.

— Я уже снова хочу против тебя сыграть, — прошептал Ивайзуми, и его пальцы вплелись в пряди на макушке, бережно потянули. — Хоть сейчас.

— Мне это льстит, — Ойкава потерся щекой о футболку Ивайзуми, — но я бы лучше занялся чем-нибудь другим. Повторить, например. И поужинать, есть хочу — умираю. А еще надо запереться и сделать вид, что нас нет, потому что Тендо…

Ойкава говорил и говорил, Ивайзуми обнимал его за плечи, и осознание, что жизнь — их жизнь — это лучшее, что произошло, будоражило кровь. И делало будущее сверкающим, словно фейерверк.


End file.
